The Parent Trap
by KittyCatShadow
Summary: Twin girls Amelia and Alice meet at a summer camp and find out they are sisters. They both want their parents together, and what better way to do that then switch lives for a bit then meet up and try to reignite their parents old love? Disney The Parent Trap film plot. Pairing is UsUk(parents) And rating is T for France flirting mildly.
1. Chapter 1

_(Hullo~ Well I am back from the dead so here is something for you patient readers!...Like I _actually_ have people who _want_ me to _write_..? xD Pffft dun make me laugh. Anyway, I found this picture while searching the internet, and fell in love with it, the movie plot, and just...everything! I did a bit of research on it, plot-wise with other stories,...There is a lot of FrUk...But no UsUk. And since I prefer UsUk...Here we go...My attempt at a disney tale! I do have select characters to play each part, so don't hate me too much on the 'villian' of the story. But I do hope you enjoy~!_

_P.S. Also...O-O I expect this to be around 14 chapters or less. Depends on my progress of the first chapter. And, I am going to be adding random un-movie scenes. x3)_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or it's characters, or the plot of The Parent Trap. Or anything else that I missed.**

* * *

><p><span>Ages:<span>

Amelia:13

Alice:13 

_(Birthdays on July 4th because Iggy does not seem to have a birthday...)_

* * *

><p>Amelia-<p>

I let out a sharp sigh of relief as I clambered off of the bus, stretching my legs and arms as I walked around the other girls in the area, trying not to get knocked over. The loud voices either talking or squealing went past me as I tried already grasping on where I was going to be for the summer. I adjusted my plaid red shirt over my light blue tank-top, and made sure there wasn't much dust on my dark blue shorts. My dad said it was going to be fun, and I believed him. I just needed to get my things and settle before doing anything else. I briefly asked, to what looked like to be our person in charge, where the duffle bags were at. She pointed to a pile of bags behind her and I was off quickly walking again.

I spotted it quickly, the mix of red and white stripes and stars surrounded by blue, clearly visible in all the mass of duffle bags. As I neared it I commented to myself."Found it! Easier then I expected." But the grin that was on my face quickly disappeared as what seemed like twenty more duffle bags went on the pile. Right on top of mine...I grimaced as I circled the pile, muttering."Now the question is...How do I get it out..."

"You must be new." A voice behind me interrupted, causing me to flinch in surprise. I turned and almost met face to face with the speaker. I backed up in surprise and fell down, right on the pile. My hat drooped lower on my face from the fall and I tried blowing it back up, but it stayed put. I sighed in slight irritation. The girl who surprised me started laughing wildly, briefly holding onto her stomach. She calmed down a few seconds later and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and she pulled me to my feet again. She brushed her light blonde hair out of her face and gave me a grin, her bright green eyes filled with mischief, and a cat-like personality. Her tan shirt slightly ruffled and jeans mussed with a bit of dirt.

"How can you tell..." I said after a few moments, laughing a bit. She chuckled a little and pointed behind me."You didn't know to grab your bag before the big ape ones got thrown in. Need help?" Her voice had hints of an accent near Belgium. And for some reason I actually knew that. I nodded quickly and turned around, trying to spot a peak of my duffle again. I had to move a bit more before pointing and leaning over to grab a handful of the bag."Yeah, it's this one."I grunted, pulling more after finding a handle. She nodded and took a spot next to me and grabbed another part of the handle and pulled along with me.

Then another twenty bags got thrown, right on top of mine. I gave a small glare to the guy who did it, but he didn't notice. Another girl came into vision. She was really tall with long silverly blonde hair and pale violet eyes. She dug her hands into the pile, as if going to the center dead on, before pulling out a duffle. She slung it over her shoulder and turned to leave. My mouth dropped a little before I realized I could actually use her help! I looked at her appearence trying to get something to call out. She wore a colorful tie-dye shirt with dark blue caprees.

"Hey! Tie-dye girl!" The girl next to me shouted out. The other girl turned, looking around in slight confusion."Hey! Over here! Do you think you can help my friend get her duffle bag?" The once next to me shouted out. I saw a small smile grow on the taller one's face before she nodded. When she got to where we were at she dropped her bag. I was a bit too busy showing her where mine was so I didn't exactly hear the yelp from the other girl. The taller one quickly grabbed a hold of mine and pulled it out, dropping it at my feet."Thanks!" I said cheerfully.|

"Hey, are you from California?" She asked, reading my name-tag. I could tell there was a faint Russian accent as I listened to the question. I nodded and the other girl perked up, forgetting about her foot."Seriously?! Do you live in Hollywood?" She asked with excitment. "Da," The taller one pitched in."Do you live next door to movie actor?" I laughed at the questions."Hey, no, no guys! I have never been to Hollywood. I live near Napa, that's near Northern California. I live next door to a Vineyard."

"A whatyard?" One of them asked. I chuckled a bit, excited for people to learn about my epic home."A vineyard. It's where you grow grapes to make wine. That's what we do. What bunk are you guys in?" I quickly changed topics seeing as the taller girl was about to question or criticize my cool home. Both of them said at the same time."Ohapara." The glanced at each other, frowning a bit. I raise an eyebrow before I hear someone calling my name.

"Jones, Amelia...!" I turn and see a counseler holding a megaphone, looking for me."Yo! Over here!" I rush over to her, the other girls trailing after me."Amelia, you are in Ohapara, bunk eleven." I turned and gave them an excited squeal and grin. They held up their hands and we exchanged high-fives. The taller girl, who introduced herself as Anya Braginski. The other girl said her name was Bella Lambert. As we trailed to our cabin I remembered something.

"Hey, by any chance you guys know how to play poker?" They both shook their heads and I sighed in disappointment."No? That's a shame, so...How much cash did you bring with you for summer?" I grinned briefly at them and knew just then, this would be a life changing summer. I jumped in surprise however as a car honked for us to hustle. I looked back and whistled in surprise."Woah..." It was a limosine, black and shiny with the Union Jack flag on its end posts at the top of the car."Wonder who's in there huh?" The other two girls nodded in awe before we got back on track and headed to our cabins.

* * *

><p>Alice-<p>

As I sat in the limo, waiting to get out and start the new day, I wrung my hands, feeling nervous and excited. It was my first time ever going so far away from home to a camp. Though father assured I would be alright, I was slightly scared. Excited, but still scared and wary of the new things I could be seeing and experiencing. Waiting for Ludwig to get me I went over my small check list.

But my thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. I slowly put my hand into his and he pulled me out. I took in a deep breath before adjusting my casual dark green and black dress and prepping my long hair quickly, before giving Ludwig my full attention."Well, here we are. Camp Hetalia, for girls." He said, glancing at me while I was taking in as much as I could. It was so busy with loud girls, reminding me slightly of home.

"We have traveled six thousand miles...for this?" He said in slight disbelief. I nodded slowly before replying in a calm tone."I think its a bit...picturesque, wouldn't you say?" I looked at him while he kept a straight face."I don't know if that's the precise word I would use.." I smiled as I glanced behind me, finding my luggage all ready for me to take in. Ludwig sensed that our good-bye was near so he faced me and pulled out a list from his pocket."Why don't we review your father's list now hm?" I nodded and braced myself for the little quiz.

"Alright, Vitamins?"

"Check." I responded.

He nodded before looking at the next one."Minerals?"

"Check."

"List of your daily fruit and vegetables?"

"Check, check." At that response he glanced up in slight confusion. I grinned a bit before replying."Check for fruits, and check for vegetables. Go on." I know he can hear the small teasing in my voice so he continues on, without a response this time.

"Herbal teas, sugar-less candy, sunblock...we all know this." He put the rest of the list back into his pocket before looking around and pulling a deck of cards out."Here is a little something from your Grandfather. Maybe you can find someone who will whip you at Poker." I couldn't hide the smirk on my face as I took them in hand."Thanks, but I doubt it. I appreciate you bringing me here Ludwig."

On the outside, Ludwig is a prim and proper butler, but for just a moment he breaks this to give me a tight hug. After a few seconds he returns back to normal and pats me on the head, clearing his throat before continuing."Just remember, if you change your mind and want me to pick you up, it is only a phone call away." I nod and try to reassure him."I will be fine Lud ol' pal of mine." He smiles before sticking out his hand. I regain the smirk again and put my hand out again to shake. We then move in a very extreme secret handshake before returning to our original standing position, only just opposite of each other now.

"I will see you in eight weeks, Miss Kirkland." He calls out before getting back inside the limo, driving off in a mid pace, making dust lightly fluff up and fall around. I wave once more before I hear my name being called.

"Alice Kirkland?" I turn and quickly gather my things before rushing over to what looks to be a counsler and main person in charge."Yes, Hullo. I apologize if I am late, our plane was fogged in leaving Heathrow, since the weather is all mucky in June." she only nodded and gave me a huge smile."Well my name is Elizabeta, but you can call me Eli, or Eliza. Welcome over to the U.S. of A. Miss Kirkland. We are glad to have you over and hope you will have a good time." I nodded and bowed my head a bit."Thank you very much Miss Eliza." She smiled again and called over to the person who seemed mainly in charge of the whole thing, and who had wandered off.

"This here is one of my good friends Lilli. She may seem small, but she created this thing all by herself!" I smiled and bowed my head again."Nice to meet you as well Miss Lilli." When I returned my attention to her she was tilting her head, looking confused."Haven't I already met you before?" I furrowed my brows and tried thinking."Um, no I do not think so Miss." I could barely hear her mutter."But I could have sworn...-" Before Elizabeta announced my Cabin and bunk number. It was called the Sojavan and they led me to it to get settled and ready.

Right away I made two friends. A girl named Sakura who was from Japan and another girl named Michelle, who was from Seychelles. Since dinner would be in a hour we could talk freely while we settled in. While talking with them I only hoped Father would be alright while I was gone. It would be a great experience for me, and telling him would make him feel a bit less nervous about me leaving for trips like this. I felt like this was going to be a great summer for me. Something deep in my heart just told me so.

* * *

><p><em>(Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoyed! I thought Fem!America with Belgium and Fem!Russia would be a neat little group. And Fem!England and Seychelles with Fem!Japan too. xP If I have made any mistakes at all feel free to tell me and I will get on it quickly. If anything else I hope you don't mind some Grammar issues or OOC deals. I hope you have a nice daynight and hope to tune in to chapter 2 next time!_

_P.S. If anyone is wondering from the movie with Linsey(I can't spell her name...) And that I have missed the prologue between the two parents, I am actually savin it for another chapter xP)_

_Reviews are nice but have a wonderful day/night._

**-KittyCatShadow**


	2. Chapter 2

_(Hi! Well I have to say I am surprised at the love for the story already! Really makes me happy x3! So I thought I could give you guys chapter 2 since you asked so nicely xD. I really am excited to be writing this out now. So depending again on how far I get into the story on this chapter I don't have a clue how long this will be. My goal is 14 but ya know..things happen. But if anything I hope you guys enjoy~ )_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia! If I did...I would have made UsUk official already...xD I do not own The Parent Trap either, or anything else I missed.**

* * *

><p>Elizabeta-<p>

"But dear, didn't you realize that when you signed up?" I tried asking to the boy in front of me, who looked like he was going to cry out of frustration and embaressment. His cheeks flushed a deep red and wheat blonde hair all messy, blue eyes red and almost spilling with tears. He flung his arms up again to my question and almost shouted."No! I told you my _mum_ signed me up! We didn't know at all that this was a _Girls Camp_!" I felt my nervous smile slowly turning into a frown as this conversation continued."..."

"What is going on?" I heard Lilli ask as she appeared right next to me. I perked up a bit more now that she could help me."Well, this is Peter..." I was pointing to him while giving my short explanation to her."It seems that his mother signed him up without knowing it was a girls _only_ camp..." Lilli looked between the boy and I and thought for a moment before smiling and putting a hand on his shoulder gently."I know what we can do." she said quietly to him. Peter visibly calmed down as she led him to the door and out of the cafeteria building.

I sighed in small relief."I can't believe how she can do that so easily.."I murmured to myself before shaking my head lightly. It was like every time I delt with a child who was acting a bit bratty. One glance at her and the kid was calm and happy. I didn't mind it, it got them off of my shoulders. But sometimes I only hoped kids would do that with me. I shrugged to myself and looked at the lines dying down for dinner. Then in the corner of my eye I saw something amazing.

A whole bowl of strawberrys. Big, red, and just beckoning for me to get some. My mouth watering at the sight. I was sure Lilli wouldn't mind if I got myself a snack, before waiting for her to return. I might have rushed to get a plate, then making a bee-line right to them, but I slowed down a bit before going inbetween two girls who were getting some other fruit next to the bowl."Excuse me girls, but I just have to get some of these gorgeous strawberries." I said while slipping inbetween them. I also made my tone a bit joking and excusive to them as I scooped some onto my plate. I then thought maybe they would like some?

I turned to my left and offered the spoon, glancing at the girl. She had sandy blonde hair with star clips and blue-green eyes."Care for some?" The girl only shook her head and put on a grin, "Oh, no thanks, I can't, I'm allergic." she said before taking her plate and moving to a table with her friends. I shrugged then turned to the other girl, not glancing at her and offering the spoon again."How about you, dear? Strawberries?" She shook her head as well, moving off and replying."Sorry, wish I could but I'm Allergic." I gave a glance and saw the same sandy blonde hair with a black clip and blue-green eyes, surrounded by red glasses.

I looked back to the left, then back to the right, kind of surprised and confused."Oh, yes, allergic, you just told me that. How did you get over...-" But the girl was gone. I was a bit miffed but shrugged it off again, muttering to the other girls who gave me strange looks."You have to excuse me, heh. At least I'm not putting salt in the sugar shakers yet! Wait...surgar in the..-" I cut off again as I was alone a the strawberries now. I frowned and tried processing on what just happened.

* * *

><p>Amelia-<p>

It was the next day and I was fencing. My friends had caught sight of the game and I decided to join, fully dressed in the nylon jacket and wire-mesh helmet. As I defended myself with the flimsy sword, I saw an opening and tripped the other player, before hitting them with the plastic end of the sword."And we have a winner. Amelia Jones!" Elizabeta called out, Bella and Anya cheering on the sides. I took off my helmet and so did my competitor. I was a bit surprised it was a boy though."Wait...This is a girls camp..." Bella said pointing at the blonde boy who was dusting his pants off.

He growled a bit before giving her a look and sticking a hand out to me."Good game." he grumbled with a british accent, but his blue eyes shone light with excitement from the game. I chuckled and took his hand, giving it a squeeze and one shake."You too dude!" I responded. He gave me a smile before giving the sword and equipment back and heading off, a few girls trailing after him."I think you did him a favor.."Bella noted as she took a stance by my side, Anya taking the other. I shrugged and grinned."Maybe." I turned and blinked in surprise seeing my new compeditor, dressed now just like me, only with a helmet on. Bella quickly handed me the helmet and I put it on, walking to meet them right in the middle. We both took a stance and Elizabeta held the whistle in her hand.

"Now, lets see if Alice can defeat the champion Amelia! En garde!" Once the whistle blew I knew the duel had begun. The other girl was quick and sly, making moves I haven't seen before. I only had enough time to barley dodge her attacks before I realized I was only defending. Then I full out starting attacking and trying to get this done. Before I knew it we were out of the fencing field, chasing eachother up to a cabin and near a trough full of cold water. Somehow I ended up by a railing, back to the edge, when she hit me with the sword. The force was enough to make me trip over the railing and send me butt first into the trough, water going everywhere.

I gasped in shock at the cold before hearing the other girl gasp as well and stick a hand out, wanting to help me back up. I have an evil grin under the mask and grabbed her hand, pulling. She fell and landed right next to me, another splash in the water trough. I laughed a bit before I got shoved out of the trough and onto the ground."Hey!" I shouted in surprise, before standing up. I decided not to even deal with her and walked away back to the field, taking my helmet off and going to my friends while shaking water from my hair.

"It seems we have a new Champ! Miss Alice Kirkland! Shake hands girls!" Eliza called out, making me realize the other girl must be behind me. I frowned and consentrated more then normal on trying to get the cuffs off of my hand. A few moments passed before I heard Eliza bark out,"Girls!". I sighed sharply and spun around. I gasped in surprise and took a step back, seeing the girl in front of me do the same. Woah...

* * *

><p>Alice-<p>

It was like looking into a mirror. The other girl standing in front of me looked as shocked and frozen as I was. She had the same shade of hair as I did, same eyes, same nose, same everything! Only just a few small things different. The other girl, who's name I caught was Amelia, smirked and looked around at everyone who was also in shock."Why's everyone staring?" I heard Sakura and Michelle come to my sides as I answered."Don't you see it?" Amelia glanced back at me and gave me a confused look."See what?"

She must be kidding!"The resemblance between us." I said. This caused her to scoff at me."Between you and me? A resemblance? Let me see, turn sideways.." I heard something in her tone and frowned a bit, doing as told."Other way too." I did that as well before I heard her snort and laugh."Well, your eyes are much closer together then mine, your ears stick out, your teeth are crooked...And that nose!" This made me gasp and cover it, along with my mouth."Don't worry hun, those can always be fixed!" I gasped again in anger and made my hand go back down to my side. She was really rude! And those friends of hers were laughing as well!

"Miss Alice, would you like me to deck her for you?" Michelle said, rising up her sleeves and glaring at the laughing girls in front of us. I shook my head before Amelia continued."Hold on, you want to know the real difference between me and you?" I smirked and put a hand to my chin, mocking deep thought."Hmm. I have class and you don't? Or I know how to fence and you don't? Take your pick." I gave her a haughty look and stood my ground as she took a step forward muttering"Why I o'tta!" with a scowl on her face.

Elizabeta sensed on what was going to happen and stepped between us, laughing."Alright lets break up this little love-fest. Now Alice...Amelia..."She seemed to look confused as she looked between us multiple times."I mean Amelia...Alice..."She tried again. I rolled my eyes and Amelia did the same. We glared at eachother before the bell rang, calling us for lunch. As we walked in opposite directions I could barley hear her friends mutter."That girl is major loser." "Yeah, too bad you couldn't look like someone cooler."

I scowled and turned my head to Michelle and Sakura."Do we really look as much alike as I think we do?" Michelle laughed and shook her head, saying, "It's just a freak of nature." While Sakura quietly chips in."Please accept my condolences." And I take one more look behind me, to find Amelia looking back. I quickly turn my head forward and scoff lightly, sensing she is doing the same.

* * *

><p><em>(Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it out x3 Please excuse the OOCness and Grammar issues. I am thinking about doing an update thing where I update between every Thursday through Saterday. Like in those three days you will get one new chapter. Ya know, save for this special occasion. Anyway If there are any mistakes I have made feel free to correct me so I can fix it up as fast as I can!)<em>

Reviews are nice but have a wonderful day/night!

**-KittyCatShadow**


	3. Chapter 3

_(Hello my dear readers~ Welcome to Chapter 3, The Parent Trap! So I have most likely decided I would be definetly updating on every Saturday, but there will be occasions I can do it on a special Friday! x3 So I do hope you enjoy this chapter full of Pranks and mischievous girls! Also, anyone find it weird that Fem!England does not have the Iggy-Brows?)_

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia, or its characters. I also do not own the plot of The Parent trap. Or anything else I have missed.**

* * *

><p>Amelia:<p>

"Sorry, ladies, read 'em and weep." Alice said, spreading out a full house to her competitors. I felt a grin grow on my face as I saw the other girls groan and toss their hands in, as Alice collected what was in the pile consisting of Candy Bars, dollars, and other small trinkets. That girl probably assumed she was the best player in the camp. But I was positive she wouldn't know what hit her when she went against me.

It was night time, and Lilli with Elizabeta, left for the evening to return the next day with more supplies for us, since we started to run out already. I was messing with my stuffed alien Tonny when a girl from our cabin returned from the Sojavan's and confronted me. She had heard of my legendary Poker skills and told me, that the girl I had met earlier that day, was beating everyone at my own game. With that, Anya quickly spoke up and said I would be beating her quickly and soundlessly. I agreed, but was a bit cautious since I was expecting not to see her again this summer.

Alice didn't see me as I quietly walked in, so after shuffling her cards a bit she asked, "So...That's it? No more takers?" I already felt my temper rising at hearing her voice. It almost mocked me. Something about this girl just bothered me. And the weird feeling in my gut agreed. I heard Peter, who had gone against her, say, "You've already taken everybody..." I shook my head, laughing lightly, and called out."Not everybody." It was like a movie. Heads turned, and people parted. And I locked eyes with Alice, the enemy. And yes, the Heroin has arrived. I could see she was surprised, but she covered it quickly, shuffling the cards again."Is that so? Come and sit then, Jones."

I almost scowled at the tone in her voice, but forced a tight smile on. Dad had once advised me not to show an enemy my true emotions, else they could use it against me. And as a Heroin I was going to follow it. After walking to the table I sat down. I threw down my bet, and she did the same. We played five rounds of games, the score was 2-Alice, 3-Amelia. We were on our last round when I decided to speak up, knowing I had a winning hand."Tell ya what, Kirkland. Lets make a deal. Loser gets to jump into the lake." The eyes that looked so similiar to mine flashed. She hummed lightly and nodded."Excellent." was the response I got. I held up my free hand, getting her attention fully."But, you do it nude." I finished, grinning again. She raised an eyebrow before smirking."Even more excellent." She then turned her hand to me and smiled."Queen high straight."

There was a pause. I felt my grin die down and her smile grow wider."Well darn...I have to say you are good..." I met eyes with her again but before she could speak I turned my hand around letting her see the cards in my hands. A full house."Yet, not good enough. Start stripping, dear. You're going for a dip." I then let my grin return to my face, as the look of horror grew on hers. Checkmate.

~A few moments Later...~

We were all staring as Alice Kirkland, the fancy girl from Londan, walked down the dock of shame. She stripped out of her clothes and set it down on edge of the dock before turning to us, teeth chattering slightly, and arms crossed to warm her up a bit. As I held a candle in my hand I locked eyes with her for the umpteenth time tonight. She had determination in them and raised a hand, saluting me. I smirked again and gave a small one back. She nodded and turned around again before doing a perfect dive off the dock and into the chilly water of the lake.

"Quick! Grab her clothes and run!" Bella yell-whispered sharply. I watched as a few did and we all ran, giggling to ourselves. I only happened to glance back at her head coming to the surface before catching up with Anya. That weird feeling came back into my stomach and I felt a shiver go down my spine as I entered our cabin again.

* * *

><p>Alice:<p>

I was walking back up to shore through the shallow water, shivering violently and looking around in confusion. I had forgotten to take out my contacts and lost them in the water, so everything was a bit too blury for my liking. I shook my head a bit, making water fly everwhere before going to where I left my clothes. But as soon as I got on the dock I realized I didn't even see the familiar lump at all!"No...!" I whispered in horror and anger. That blasted devil! I hurried to where they were supposed to be and sure enough, they were gone. Just like my dignity... But I quickly lost my anger and started to grin like I was crazy. If she wanted a war, then so be it.

"That's it Jones...Let them games begin."

~The next Day~

I had just finished reading a chapter of my book when I checked my watch for the twelveth time in the past hour. Michelle couldn't stop giggling and Sakura had a small smile on her face, trying to contain her laughter. I smirked and put a marker in my book before closing it and standing up. Michelle and Sakura quickly followed in suit. I put a hand to my mouth, shushing them before walking out of the cabin and going into the woods. As we slowly made our way through the trees I finally heard her voice."Ahh jeez, I'm so tired I could just crawl into bed and sleep till dinner!"

I tried not to laugh and kneeled down behind some bushes, gesturing for my friends to do the same. Once we were positioned I moved some of the leaves and caught the words out of Amelia's friends mouth."That does not seem like possibility Amelia." I could see the three of them standing, all just in front of the cabin."Why not?" I heard her question, it caused me to let out a laugh. I saw her friend then point upwards and watched as Amelia finally took a look at the cabin.

It took only a half hour to get every bed up on the roof, so we had plenty of time to do whatever till Amelia returned from a sport activity. But they were placed all on top of the roof, Amelia's in front with her Alien toy hanging from the bed post. And right on top of the post was a Union Jack flag I had laying around. Watching her mouth drop open in shock, then stuttering out of anger made me fall onto the ground, laughing silently. Sure Father taught me better then to stoop low to an enemy. But the reaction was just priceless!

After recovering and chuckling I looked out the bushes to see them gone. I then signaled Michelle and Sakura for us to retreat. I fell asleep with pride that night, ignoring the shivers that went down my spine.

~In the morning~

In the morning I already could tell something was wrong. I opened my eyes slowly and saw strings above my head. Instead of the usual groggy-ness I felt, I was wide awake as I heard Michelle squeal and sit up on the bed next to me, covered in what looked like honey."Eww! EWW!" This caused the others to wake up quickly, to their own strange liquids on them. Everything then turned into chaos. I saw Sakura look surprised and actually angry as she tried getting up without moving the whiped cream on her too much. The other girls screamed and freaked out and I was left wondering, how did this happen?

I then noticed to my left, passed Michelle, an American Flag! I swung my feet over to the edge of the bed, planning to rip it down. But when I stood I almost threw up at the sensation at my feet. It was slimy and cold and downright gross. I looked to see what looked like mud and cake mixed together. It was such a mess that I barley heard the clicks above me and a creaking noise. I looked up in time to see three water balloons fall. But with my good dodging skills I wasn't hit."Ha. She didn't get me!" I said to myself with joy. But I had to look up one more time in case, just to see a huge big blue water balloon fall at me.

I looked down and crossed my arms around my head, bracing myself for the impact. When it happened I was angry, wet, and barley able to make a correct sentance."She is without a doubt, the lowest, most awful creature to ever walk the planet!" After screeching that I looked around and took my pillow to dry myself off, wondering how in the world we were going to clean this up! It was silent only for a moment in the screams when I heard Elizabeta's voice with Amelia's outside my door. I hurried and went to the window and peered out.

"No, no, no! Don't go in there!" Amelia said in a rush, in front of our screen door, waving her hands wildly. Elizabeta looked confused at her, Lilli wondering as well."One of the girls got sick in there last night and it is a huge mess. You should save yourself from the aggravation, it's really disgusting." Lilli then looked worried and stepped forward."Well if someone is sick in there, I have to help! Move aside please!" She didn't get any furthur as Amelia stopped her again, shaking her head and trying to push her back. I then noticed the string. It was tied to the door and painted brown to blend in. I quickly followed it up to a bucket, full of a brown tinted liquid.

Thinking quickly I opened the main door behind the screen one and heard the tail end of Amelia trying to stop them again."-Seriously! Its contagious!" I inwardly laughed to myself and spoke up."Actually, we are all fine in here. Unless Miss Jones knows something we don't." Amelia and I looked at eachother briefly before she turned back to Lilli, who was looking even more confused now."Open the door and come in Miss Lilli." With that she gently nudged a horrified Amelia out of the way and opened the door, triggering the bucket to finally tip over and spill.

She let out a scream as she was covered in the brown liquid, making Elizabeta push her out of the way and inside the cabin, getting covered herself. But that wasn't it, Lilli _slid_ down the isle because it was covered in slick oil. Elizabeta wiped her eyes and took a step in, but actually slipping and sliding after Lilli, screaming. Both crashed at the end and into a wall. But Elizabeta needing to stand up again, grabbed on to something connecting to the fan above."No!" I heard Amelia say next to me, in utter dread. I looked up to see it clicked on and feathers start to float down. I widened my eyes and looked at the two people in charge, now covered head to toe in feathers and that mystery liquid.

"See...I told you it was a big mess..." Amelia squeaked out, causing me to bark out in anger."Of course she would know! She did it!" But when we both looked back at Elizabeta and Lilli we saw them glaring at us. Lilli seemed to be having a tough time trying to talk, with feathers all around. But she clearly made up our punishment right then."No more! You two are going into the solitary confinement cabin!"

* * *

><p><em>(Hi again. Now of course I realize I am a day late xD Sorry about that. I am not going to be saying much other then I have bunches of homework to do, and that I am pretty sure that my cat is going to be passing on soon. I was a day late because the internet was really going haywire, and I also think it is because of those solar flares from the sun. Other then that I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Amelia's part was a bit short because I didn't have much to write about with her POV so nya. If you find any mistakes please be sure to tell me because I was lazy with this chapter xD And the abrupt end was kind of like a horrible cliffy x3...This is kind of all over the place so I am just going to be ending it here. Thank you and tune in Saturday for the next chapter! Might even be a Friday...)<em>

Reviews are nice, but have a wonderful day/night!

_**-KittyCatShadow**_


	4. Chapter 4

_((Hello everyone~! Now before I begin anything I need to mention here, I just have to say this first. Thank you all so much for the love and reviews! I know I am not the best writer here, but it really means a bunch that you guys like the story so far! I honestly squeal and flip out when I see that you like this x3 Thank you sooo much! Heh, Alright, onto other things. This may be a bit of a large Author Note xD. First, Yay! It's Friday! Second, the script will indeed be different from the movie because I can't just keep pausing and writing down every word they speak, so neh xP. Its just in case any of you get confused. Third: Welp...I am going to let the 24th reviewer pick the next Disney story I will be doing next. Ya know, if you like my work and stick around for itxD. Imma be the disney cat! They will also have to mention any specific pairings, if there is one. Also, why 24 you might wonder? xD I prefer even numbers and 24 is my fave x3! Alright...time to end this before I start blabbing about other things! I shall see you at the end of the chapter my friendlies!))_

(Ps. I started this at 6PM my time...Eheh o-o IT IS STILL FRIDAY!)

**Disclaimer:I do not own Hetalia or its characters. Or The Parent Trap Plot. Or anything Else I have missed.**

* * *

><p>Amelia-<p>

I wore a deep frown of annoyence and anger as the rest of the camp, including the now clean Lilli and Elizabeta, led Alice and I to our cabin. And if I might add...It's for the rest of the summer! No offence, but who locks up enemies in a cabin for 8 weeks!? Lilli, who was a bit calmer from the mess, explained all too much that it would be good for us, that we would probably come out as best friends! Again no offence, but I would never become anything close to friends with her! I huffed and tightened my grip on my repacked duffle.

While I was walking behind Elizabeta, I noticed something. Anya and Bella were nowhere in sight. Not even in the crowd of the other girls, and Peter. They must have ditched me when I got in the most heat of trouble. Some great friends...My anger disappeared slightly as sadness replaced it. I wasn't that much of a social girl. Mostly other people assumed I was and greeted me. And since I was usually looking for company I was thrilled to have someone else with me. Yet since I was going to be cooped up with an enemy, I was probably going to be really lonely, 'cept for lunch. But even then, others might avoid me.

I then noticed something else. I glanced at Alice for only a moment while looking again for Anya or Bella, but saw clearly, she had red glasses on. They framed the eyes so much like mine and another shiver went down my spine. I quickly looked away and tsked. Dad's glasses were way better. And I could use it to my advantage in case we got into another fight. The thought though, quickly vanished. I had glanced at her again and for a brief moment I saw something I never had seen with this girl.

She was sad. In her eyes, it clearly showed distress and sadness. Her head was down as she walked, and her back slightly hunched while she gripped her bag. I barley had time to notice her friends were not around her too, when she sharply stopped and looked up. I snapped my head forward and almost bumped into Elizabeta. I moved back a few steps and winced as the loud shrill of a whistle sounded.

"Alright! Girls, go back to your activities!" Elizabeta called out loudly. There were shouts of joy and thuds as the storm of the girls, and boy, left in a hurry. I let out a sharp sigh as Lilli set her eyes on us, calm and looking only a bit angry."Now girls...The Solitary confinement Cabin." Elizabeta in turn pointed to the high left. My eyes trailed up a long length of stairs to a big cabin. I widened my eyes at the sight but flickered them over to Lilli who began speaking again.

"I know it must seem unfair to you girls, but I am sure you will be thanking us later." She then gestured for us to go. I rolled my eyes as I quickly went up first. Already the annoyence and anger was returned to me."Mhm, I am -totally- going to be thanking you later...Pfft, whatever." I grumbled to myself, opening up the creaky door and heading to the first bed I saw. I dumped my bag onto the bed and turned around to see Alice come in slowly, looking around in curiosity and dread. After a few moments she moved quickly to the other bed and set her things down gently, then clicking them open to put away.

I rolled my eyes again and went back to the door, looking out the window to only see the figures of Elizabeta and Lilli disappear. Great...just great.

_~Later~_

After finally deciding to put my things away, I wanted to sleep. I changed into my comfy pj's and grabbed Tonny before slipping underneath my covers and shifting to get comfortable. I rolled over to the wall to block out the light that was still shining since Alice still had to get to bed too.

Time seemed to pass and I rolled over to my right and opened my eyes, expecting to see a dark surrounding. But I winced and yelped lightly as bright light hit me like a ton of burgers. I quickly sat up and looked for Alice through scrunched eyes, getting wider as I got used to the lighting. There on a neatly made bed, was Alice. She was resting against her pillow with knees drawn up. Her head still down as she wrote more things in a journal/notebook. I stared her down, making the 'Are you kidding me?' look, once I got what she was doing. It took only a few moments for her to notice my icy glare before she smirked and continued writing. I almost gaped with the surprise at that, but it took me a few seconds before a similiar smirk went on my face. I reached over to my left and quickly found the switch to the light. I paused a few moments to see if she was done writing a sentence before hitting the light, and bathing us in the dark.

I inwardly patted myself on the back and plopped my head down onto the pillow again, sighing lightly. But halfway through that sigh, the light came bursting back on. I sat up annoyed and looked her right in the eye before reaching and turning off the light again. Not even three seconds went by before the light came on, Alice glaring at me with her hand on the switch. I almost smirked before turning it off. She turned it on again and this time I glared back. I was tired and really not in the mood so I glared again and turned it off. But yet again she turned it right back on.

And through the night, Alice and I had a war with the light.

_~The next day~_

I had just returned from lunch, with a spare pair of batteries in my pocket, humming a tune while walking through the door. I almost cringed as the familiar music entered my ears again. Alice had been listening to this weird old type of music the past few hours and it was already getting on my nerves. So after storming out of the cabin to get lunch I formed a small easy-win plan. I only needed batteries to fill it. As I rummaged through a drawer with my things, I felt my hand bump against a object. Grinning to myself I quickly took hold of it and pulled it out.

I set my small boombox on the nightstand next to my bed and felt Alice's eyes on my back as I messed with the cords and switches. After shoving the batteries in I turned the machine on. But it didn't turn on. After messing a bit with the buttons and switched I realized I must have put the batteries in wrong. I rolled my eyes and sighed sharply and took it off the stand again and took out the batteries. This time putting them in the -right- way.|

I sat on my bed then pressed the ON button. Music started flooding loudly out of the thing and I turned my head to grin at Alice. She frowned back at me before going to her small radio and turning up her tunes. My grin vanished quickly and I turned mine up as well. We then started another war, this time with the music. The machines we had may have been small, but they blasted volumes.

We ended the evening being scolded by Lilli, who was starting to not become so happy with us.

_~The next day~_

As I pinned up another picture of a boy from a band, I heard the thunder clash again and a small gust of wind hit me from the open window. I shivered lightly before taking a step back and admiring my work. It was a calm day, with Alice and I taking a day off from wars or pranks. As I reached for another picture I glanced up before getting hit by a cold gust of wind. I heard the papers from the wall flutter and tear off. I rushed onto my bed and gripped the ends of the window, pulling while getting hit with even more wind. I grunted as I kept pulling, hearing only nothing but the roar of the wind.

I quickly noticed Alice, trying to push the window and help me."It won't budge!" She called out, pushing even more. It took only a few seconds of our combined work before the window started to move. She let go as I pulled and locked the window shut. When I turned back she was a few feet from my bed, holding her hands as if she did something wrong, looking at the wall and floor. I let out a sigh as I got off my bed and faced her."Thanks." I said, smiling.

I felt something between us change then. We seemed to have a friendlier aura around us, and I felt our previous tiffs go away. I honestly really wanted to know this person who looked so alike to me. I only hoped she sensed this as well and wanted to be friends. She then bent down and picked up something before offering it to me, with a small smile."Here is your..." She paused, slightly confused at what she was holding. I grinned and reached for it."Tonny." I finished. She raised her eyebrows in curiosity before smiling and setting him firmly onto my hand."Tonny." She repeated, meeting eyes with me.

I nodded before setting him on my pillow and turning back to the wall, tailing my eyes down to the floor and back again. My smile disappeared and I kneeled onto the floor, picking them up quickly. Alice did the same and looked at each one, making sure they were in alright condition. I had already picked up the surrounding pictures by me when I heard her ask."Any of your pictures ruined?" I turned to her a bit more, smiling softly, holding a picture of Leo."Only the beautiful Leo DiCaprio."

Alice glanced before shuffling the pictures and smiling as well. It didn't look as if she reconized him."Oh? Your boyfriend?" I laughed a bit before shaking my head."Yeah. Right. You've never heard of Leonardo DiCaprio?" She shrugged."I've heard of Leonardo DiVinci." I tilted my head and scooted a bit closer to her."How far is London anyway?" She faced me before answering, with a thoughtful expression."From here, six thousand miles." She paused briefly, grinning a bit sadly."But sometimes it feels much furthur. How far away is your home?" She seemed a bit brighter as she changed the subject and I thought with a small nod, yup homesick.

"California's way at the other end of the country. But hey, I actually have a picture." I got up and opened a drawer, lifting up a shirt and pulling out a photo. I sat in front of Alice again before handing it to her."Wow. It's beautiful." She commented, looking closely. I nodded and started telling her about my home."Yeah, we've got this porch that wraps around the whole house with rocking chairs and a hammock and stables back thataway."I paused to point a spot in the picture before continuing."And this great pool with a sliding board..." I trailed off because Alice seemed to have a weird look on her face.

She nodded when I stopped talking before pointing to a figure in the picture, facing the house."While that is really cool, who's that?" I looked closer before smiling."Oh, that's my Dad. He didn't know I was taking the picture or he would've turned around. He's kinda like my best friend. We do everything together." Alice flinched lightly and seemed to act as if chilled by something. She started to rub her arms, handing me the picture."What's the matter?" I asked in concern. She only shook her head, waving the question off."It's chilly in here, that's all." She stood up and moved a bit away.

I nodded before going to the end of my bed and pulling out my pack of Oreos from a trunk. I then held it up for Alice to see and shook it a bit."Want one?" She smiled and walked to me, and nodded."Sure. I love Oreos. At home, I eat them with with Peanut Butter." I stopped, surprised. I looked and locked eyes with her smiling widely."You do? That's so weird." I paused to lift up my jar of Peanut butter."So do I!" She sat down on the bench near the trunk and looked to see if I was serious."You're kidding! Most people find that totally disgusting." I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows in memory."I know. I don't get it." Alice grinned."Me either."

We both laugh and I realize that maybe, she isn't as bad as I first though. I am hoping she thinks the same as I unscrew the lid from the jar and scoop some PB on my Oreo. As I took a bite something came to mind."Hey what's your Dad like? I mean, is he the kind of dad you can talk to, or like is he one of those workaholic types that says, 'I'll talk to you later honey', but never really does? I hate that." Alice took on a saddish look."I don't have a 'Dad', actually. I mean I had one, once, I suppose, but I was born to two men. But they divorced years ago. My Father never even mentions him. It's like he evaporated into thin air or something."

I nodded, agreeing with exactly what she was saying."It's scary the way nobody stays together anymore." She hummed taking a bite of an Oreo."Tell me about it..." We sat in silence a couple of moments before I decided asking another question."How old are you?" As I took a bite she waiting a couple of moments before answering."I will be 14, July 4th." This caused me to choke a bit."So will I!" I said with wide eyes. Alice gave me a strange look before looking me right in the eyes and asking,"Your birthday is July 4th?" I nodded quickly and she hummed again."How weird is that..."She said quietly before I smiled, nodding."Very."

I then took note to the silence outside."Hey, it stopped raining! Want to get a popsicle or something?" I stood up and walked over to the door, turning to find Alice right in front of me. She had a thoughtful look on her face and she looked me up and down while playing with the necklace she was wearing."What's the matter?" I asked a bit nervously, playing with my locket a bit. Alice locked eyes with me before asking curiosly."Amelia, what's your Mother like?" I tilted my head a bit before furrowing my eyebrows."Um..I don't have a mother. Well, I mean I do, but I was born for these two guys. But those two split up when I was like born, or something. My Dad never really talks about him, but I am know he was really beautiful."

Alice took a step back and gave me another strange look."How do you know that?" she asked slowly. I grinned a bit."Because my Dad had this old picture of him hidden in his sock drawer and caught me looking at it all the time so he gave it to me. Hey I am really thirsty, you sure you don't want to go to the canteen and get something?" Alice then got a annoyed look."Will you stop thinking about your stomach at a time like this!" I scoffed lightly."At a time like what?" Alice turned her back to me and began pacing as she started to explain.

"Don't you find it peculiar that we both look so much alike and have the birthday..." She paused to throw the thought away."Oh jeez, this is beyond coincidence, beyond imagination! I only have a Father. Amelia you only have a Dad. We both have similiar stories on how we were born and how our parents split up. You have a old picture of your Father, I have one of my Dad- But I bet its a whole one, instead of a scraggly worn out peice ripped in the middle, and what in the world are you rummaging in your trunk for?!" Alice practicly shouted as she noticed where I was at.

From the words she spoke I could see where she was going with this and that odd feeling in my stomach returned. It brought chills down my spine and me moving to find the picture of my Father. As I found it, I turned to her bringing the picture close to my heart, I gave her a very serious look."This. It's a picture of my Father. And its ripped too..." Alice widened her eyes."Right down the middle?" I nodded slowly."Right down the middle..." Before I knew it she had gone to her drawers and pulled out a box. She opened it quickly and gently went through before pulling out a similar sized piece of paper and holding it to her chest, before turning to me and taking a few shaky steps forward.|

"Dear goodness...this is freaky. Alright, on the count of three, we'll show them to each other. Okay?" Alice was using a tone filled with disbelief and hope. I nodded nervously and took a deep breath. Taking one step closer to Alice I started out shaking a bit."One..." She took a step to me and called out the next number."Two..." We both took a step and almost shouted out the last number before shoving the pieces together.

"Three!"

* * *

><p>Alice-<p>

To my amazement and shock the pieces went together perfectly. And as I took a step more to Amelia I saw them."That's my Dad..." Amelia half whispered in awe."And that's my Father..." I said quietly, trying to process everything that just happened. As we turned our faces from the completed picture, to each other, the Lunch bell rang. I blinked only a few moments and took a deep shaking breath."That's the lunch bell..." Amelia only shook her head and wiped away a few tears that appeared in her eyes."Um...I'm not so hungry anymore. So if your Father is my Father...And my Dad is your Dad... And we are both born on July 4th.." She paused the pointing and gulped."That means we are like...sisters." She laughed lightly as she spoke the word. Her eyes filled with joy and awe.

I widened my eyes and placed my hands on her shoulder shaking her lightly before giggling and speaking."Sisters?! Amelia, we're twins!" With that we quickly pulled each other into a tight hug, filled with laughter and tears. When we pulled away and I was wiping away my tears when I saw Amelia messing with her necklace."What's that necklace you seem to be messing with a lot?" She cleared her throat lightly before answering."Heh, its my locket. I got it when I was born. It has my initials on it. AJ..." She showed it to me and I reached for mine."I got mine when I was born too. Except it has AK on it.." As she looked at it she rubbed her arms."Dang...now I got goose-bumps..Woah! Wait...I am a twin?! There's two of me? I mean, of us! I think...I think I need to take a seat..." She quickly moved and sat down on my bed.

"I think I'll join you." I said quietly, sitting next to her. We took a few moments in silence, finally taking a chance to realize that we were sisters! But before I could form a proper thought Amelia turned to me and demanded I show her my hands. I furrowed my eyebrows before slowly moving them to her. She put her hands up as if in high-fives and gestured me with her eyes that I do the same. As I placed my hands on hers, I felt another chill go down my spine. It had been happened ever since I met Amelia."Woah!" I heard her comment in joy and amazement."Identical! 'cept I bite my nails." I frowned lightly."You should stop. See how nice they could look?".

Amelia just shook her head before going on, ignoring helpful advice."What's your favorite color?" I scoffed lightly."Cobalt Blue." She hummed and frowned a little."Dang...I like Mint Green. Maybe we are not exactly the same..." She dropped her hands and looked a bit defeated. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed."We are still sister's, so don't worry." She brightened up quickly before taking her own hand and bending her thumb down to her wrist, grinning at me."Can you do this? But only with your right hand?" I shook my head and did it with my left hand."No, but I can do it with my left." She nodded and thought a bit more.

"If you could only eat one food the rest of your life, what would it be?"

"I don't know...Pizza..." I shrugged

"Topped with...?"

"Olives, green pepper..."

"Aaand...?" She drew out.

"...Pepperoni."

"Omigosh! We are twins!" Amelia then captured me in a tight hug. We both giggled as I returned it.

_~Later~_

As we both ate at the table only made for us, we talked a mile a minute."-I don't know what our parents fought about, but it must've been pretty horrible for them to disect us like this." Amelia nodded in agreement to what I was saying."I can't imagine anyone not getting along with Dad. Everyone loves him." I nodded."I know, same with Father." Amelia pushed her plate a bit in front of her before resting her head on her arms."Tell me about him, what's he like?" I smiled and pushed mine forward as well, but staying up."He is a clothing designer." Amelia shot right back up and gave me a shocked look."Get out!" I nodded and thought a bit."Yep, He designs the most beautiful wedding dresses. Actually becoming a bit famous now. A Princess in Greece just bought on of his gowns."

I almost laughed at the face Amelia was making."Wow..." She said."You know what is interesting though?" I asked, capturing her attention for another subject. Once I had it i continued."Neither of our parents got married again...Has your...my...our Dad ever been close to remarrying?" Amelia shook her head, laughing."Never. He always says I'm the only love in his life now. I would think so, not to brag, but I am a great daughter." I didn't catch the last part before thinking again."Father has never come close either." I the brightened up and looked at her excitedly."You know what that means right?" Amelia only shook her head."Not exactly. You're obviously the older one. You seem to get things before me. What does it mean?"

I leaned in a bit, beckoning her to do the same before whispering."Secretly, in their innermost heart of hearts, they must still be in love with each other." Amelia gave a thoughtful hum and whispered back."You think so? Then why haven't they tried to see each other all these years. I smiled and sat back up, shrugging lightly."That's the way true love works. History's filled with stories of lovers parted by some silly misunderstanding. Anyway, Father can be unbelievably stubborn when he wants to be." Amelia snorted."He can't be worse then Dad." I laughed a bit grabbing my plate and standing up, waiting as she did the same."They sound just like us."

_~Later~_

I woke from my small doze to see an excited Amelia, pacing back and forth on the floor in front of our pushed together beds. She was speaking too quickly that I couldn't exactly hear what she had to say."What are you raving on about?" She stopped quickly and climbed back on, crawling to me quickly and sitting down."You want to know what Dad is like, right?" I nodded slowly, sitting up."I was dreaming a bit where I was on your front porch with him." She nodded excitedly."Yeah! And I am dying to know Father. So what I am thinking is something brilliant. But it's also scary." I gave her a wary look before nodding slowly."Go on.."

Amelia quieted down a bit before grinning."I think we should switch places. When camp is over, I leave as you and go back to London and you leave as me and go back to California!" She must have seen the look on my face before she continued."We can pull it off. We're twins, aren't we?" I nodded but started shooting off the reasons why we couldn't."Twins from different countries, with different accents, different hairstyles, completely different vocabularies...different everything. Amelia, we are totally and completely, one hundred percent different."

I already knew Amelia wasn't going to be giving up easily so I waited as she started to beg."So? What's the problem. I'll teach you to be me, and you teach me to be you! Come on...I gotta meet my Pa.." I rolled my eyes but quickly thought of something. I got out of bed and paced a bit."You know, if we switch then that means, sooner or later they will have to switch us back." I met eyes with her and saw her eyes sparkling."And when they do... They will have to meet again" she said."Face-to-face. After all these years.." I finished with a light sigh. We both crawled back in to bed and with a sigh we started to fall asleep. Right before I fell asleep I heard Amelia mumbling"Told you it was a brilliant idea..." and me nodding in agreement.

_~The next day~_

Early in the morning we started our switching plan consisting of Amelia learning the structure of my house, and I learning hers as well.|

"Okay, dining room's on the right, but we never eat there unless it is Thanksgiving, Christmas, or -of course- our birthday. Living room is here and Dad's office is over here down the hall. You never have to knock, if you do, Dad will be weirded out by it. Over here is..."

As I put all of this into memory things started happening quicker. The days flew by and summer was full into motion. One evening we were reviewing who lived in the house and I was showing Amelia the photos I had."This is Grandfather. He is actually the big brother of Father but he likes to be called that." Amelia smiled and giggled a bit."Aww, he's so cute. What do we call him?" I scoffed lightly and tapped the photo."Grandfather. Were you not listening?" Amelia shurgged and gave me a sheepish look so I ignored it and got out another photo."This is Ludwig. He's our butler.-" She quickly interrupted me with a 'no way!' look."We have a butler?!"

_~Time Skip~_

We were both watching a movie for free time and Amelia noticed my hands."You need to start biting your nails." She said. I shook my head no quickly."No way..." She nodded and smirked."If you don't Dad will find ooouut." She sang the last word and I rolled my eyes starting to chew on them. What a nasty habit...

_~Time skip~_

I was sitting in a chair, gripping the sides nervously and trying to take deep breaths. Amelia stood with scissors and comb in hands, waiting paitently for me to give her the sign to go."A-Alright...I'm ready..." Amelia nodded and took a piece of her own sandy hair before touching mine and trying to aim on where to cut. As I started to squeeze my eyes shut I noticed Amelia doing the same and still bringing the scissors to me."Don't shut your eyes!" This caused her to flinch and grin nervously."Oh..Right...Sorry. I'm just a little nervous." I snorted."You're nervous?! A thirteen year old is cutting my hair! Go ahead and just do it!" Amelia paused briefly and grinned at me."Hey! You sounded just like me!" I smirked and glanced around."Well I am supposed to hmm?"

I closed my eyes again as I heard the first snipping of the scissors cutting hair. My hair..."Don't worry hun, you've never looked better." Amelia said as she continued cutting. A while later I looked in the mirror and Amelia looked with me. I widened my eyes as she put the scissors down and grinned. I touched my hair lightly and Amelia's grin died as she leaned in for closer inspection."Oh gosh...!" I looked at her confused, while petting my short hair a bit. She turned to be, panicked, and pointed to her ears."I have pierced ears!" "Yeah...?" I said before it hit me. I then backed up away from her and the mirror shaking my head and almost screaming."Oh, no. Forget it! Uh-uh! Not happening. Sorry. Wrong number. I refuse." I quickly sat down on the bed and folded my arms.

"Then cutting your hair was a total waste. There is no way Dad won't notice if I go to camp with pierced ears, and come back without. I mean, come on. Get real." I furrowed my eyebrows before standing up stiffly and throwing up my arms."This isn't fair. I've had to chew my nails, cut off my hair and now you want to punch holes in my ears! You didn't have to do one bloody thing to become me!" I was fuming while Amelia put her hands on her hips."Hey, can I help it if I am a complicated Lady with a look entirely my own?" I only growled in response.

_~Later~_

As Amelia held the needle over the flame I squeezed my eyes in discomfort. The ice on my ear certainly wasn't helping either."Needle sterilized." I squealed again and looked at her."Y-Y-You sure you know what you're doing?" I squeaked as she moved closer. She looked at me cooly and nodded."I've gone with all my friends to have their ears pierced. It'll all be over before you know it. Now, earring ready?" I held up the earring in response. She nodded and moved closer."Okay, just relax. On the count of three, remove the Ice." I barley had time to nod before she speedy counted."One, two, three!" I then felt a pain erupt from my ear before I let out a shrill scream, causing Amelia to do the same.|

_~A while later~_

"Hey...Wake up." I said slapping Amelia on the face."Amelia...AMELIA!" With my shouting she woke up and glanced at me to ask with slurred words."Are you bleeding to death?" I rolled my eyes and stood, lightly touching the earring in my ear."No, honestly it only hurt for a tiny second. But I refuse to only have one pierced ear." I paused and held up the needle."Back to work, darling." Amelia only glanced at the needle again before passing out again.

"Amelia?!"

* * *

><p><em>(VICTORY! THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE WRITTEN EVER! xD It is honestly amazing for me so yay! Next chapter is the goodbye then next to the parents x3. I hoped you enjoyed. And if there are any mistakes, feel free to tell me~ I again hoped you loved at stuff xD Its 11:52 and counting and I am really in need of sleep. Again i hoped you enjoyed and I will see you next chapter! Later lovely readers!)<em>

Reviews are nice and welcome but have a wonderful night/day!

**-KittyCatShadow**


	5. Chapter 5

_(Hello everyone~! And here we are for chapter 5! I hoped you enjoyed the lengthy chapter back there and won't mind this short one! Heh...So Finally this story is moving! On to the good parts with dancing and pranking and drama and- oh yesh the romance! Heh...x3 I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please don't mention too much that Germany is OOC...I realized too late I might have made a bit of a mistake on choosing him for the part xD And please...give me a tiny break with Grandfather...I never wrote with him before XD!)_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, or it's characters. I also do not own The Parent Trap plot. And I do not own anything I have missed worth mentioning.**

* * *

><p>Amelia-<p>

"Okay, so remember, you're going to find out how Father and Dad met..."

"And you're gonna find out why they broke up..."

Alice and I were reminding each other of our jobs as we stood together, waiting for our call to leave camp. It was the last day and everyone was either crying or making promises to each other to stay in contact. I stuck to Alice's side like glue as we made our way with our bags to the big place where everyone was gathered. While we were waiting we did a double-check on everything to make sure our plan worked. But before I could say anything else to Alice, Elizabeta loudly called out,"Alice Kirkland! Your car's here! Alice Kirkland, front and center!" and I turned to see the big limo driving up slowly to where she was standing.

"That's you." Alice said quietly, handing me an envelope."Here is your ticket and passport. The plane leaves at noon." She paused as she made sure I had it before continuing."Also, remember you have to figure out a way to bring Father to California." I was going to say something before Elizabeta's voice cut in again."Alice Kirkland, your ride is waiting!" At that I gave Alice a big hug, her returning it tightly."Give Dad a big hug for me." I said, releasing her. She nodded and smiled."And give Father one for me." I nodded and turned, running over to the car where Elizabeta was waiting.

Before I made it to her, I had glanced to the side and saw Peter surrounded by tear-eyes girls."Don't worry guys! I promise to come back!" He said, trying to reassure the crowd. The girls nodded and caught him in a tight hug. I giggled to myself before finally getting to Elizabeta."Well Kiddo, I hope you had a great time at Camp Hetalia." She said while she grabbed me into a hug. I returned it, feeling nervous."Sorry we had to lock you up with Amelia, but it seems you two actually got along?" when she released me I nodded and grinned."Yep, I think I can even call her my best friend now." I spoke with Alice's accent easily and tossed my things lightly into the open door of the limo."That's good to hear! I do hope you come back next year Alice." She quickly ushered me into the car and closed the door before I could respond.

She lightly hit the car twice, telling the driver that everything was good. And before I knew it the limo was slowly driving out of camp. I turned around in my seat to see, through the tinted window, Alice crossing her arms and fingers, watching silently. I turned back around and did the same, feeling another shiver run down my spine.

_~Later~_

Time seemed to pass quickly on the plane and I was left, shaking, in my seat and holding my locket tightly. There were so many things that could go wrong. And yet so many things that might go right. There were what seemed like thousands of thoughts running through my mind as I looked out the window, seeing the ground become closer and closer as the plane was about to land. I looked forward in my seat and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths."Okay, this is it. Oh gosh, I hope he likes me...Please like me..."

When I opened my eyes I had somehow transported into the terminal, walking slowly and looking around for the familiar face of Ludwig. My brain must have done auto pilot while I was panicking and brought me here. I calmed down a little so that was a good thing, I reminded myself. I set my carry-on on a seat and stood on it, trying to spot Ludwig. 'He is the real test', Alice told me several times during the summer. 'He can spot anything out of the ordinary as quick as lightning.' I tried forgetting the fact as I was already nervous enough.

"Alice!" I heard a low voice shout out, calling my attention quickly. I turned and spotted Ludwig, making his way through the crowd, holding a small bouquet of flowers."Ludwig!" I said, mimicking the way Alice would say it. I jumped off my seat and ran up to him, giving him a big hug. He returned it gently and went onto one knee to my level, handing me the flowers. He looked exactly as his picture. Light blonde hair slicked back, Ice blue piercing eyes, and a proper aura."You look fantastic. But what did you do to you hair?" I giggled lightly and touched the ends of my hair."Cut it. Do you like it?" Ludwig smiled and gave me another hug."Love it. It's the new you!" He then looked a bit more surprised as he noticed something else."And you got your ears pierced!" I had nodded as he stood to full height and stuck out a hand."Give me five, girl!" He seemed way friendlier then Alice's discription of him, so as I put down the flowers, I easily gripped his hand for the big handshake.

While doing this I remembered the trouble of learning it with Alice. She would always correct me on the littlest mistake, almost shouting that if I didn't do it right, he would find out quickly. After spending a week of nonstop handshake practice, I finally got it down. And the practice showed its value as I did every move perfectly with Ludwig, grinning. After that was done, he picked up my carry-on and gestured for us to move."Ready to go home?" He asked as we started walking to a Taxi, my bags already packed inside."Of course!" I said with excitement. It was shooting down all my nerves at the moment.

In the taxi, I was looking out the window in awe, gasping at the sights I saw as we passed them. I spoke up once I had the gull to talk with the accent."This is so amazing! What a city!" I glanced at Ludwig to see him smile and raise an eyebrow."Eight weeks at camp, and suddenly you act like an American tourist." I grinned and tried thinking quickly. I waved my hand and looked out the window again."That's what camp's for, silly. Makes you appreciate home. I just love how everyone drives on the wrong side here." It took me a split second to realize what I just said before looking at him and moving my hands while I talked."I-I mean, here they actually drive on the right side, but after being in America where they drive on the wrong side, which after a while begins to feel like the right side, makes it seem like the wrong side..." I trailed off, trying to process what I just said, when I noticed outside something amazing.

"Omigosh! Buckingham Palace! Can we stop? I am dying to see one of the guards up close!" Ludwig raised a eyebrow again and chuckled lightly."You've seen the guards up close a million times." I shook my head and raised a finger."But never with short hair and pierced ears." This time Ludwig frowned lightly before leaning in closer to me for inspection."Did they serve you anything 'funny' to drink on that plane?" I almost rolled my eyes at the question, but just ended up giving him puppy eyes."Please, Ludwig. Just for a sec." He scoffed at me and pulled back, looking slightly confused."Just for a sec? Now you're even talking like an American...Oh dear, Driver, can you pull over please?"

We stayed there for a few minutes as I looked at the guards with curiosity and enjoyment. Though once I had a good look Ludwig decided we should be getting home. I agreed quickly and hopped back to the car, waving at the guards as we pulled away. And I swear I did see one of them blink.

Once we were there the Driver opened the door for me and helped me out. He opened the gate as well for me and gestured for me to move. All the nerves returned full blast and I tried to calm myself down as I took cautious steps towards the white door that led to Father."This is it...18 Remucland Square..." I looked back briefly to see Ludwig getting my things and turned back to the door. I slowly moved my hand to the doorknob and gripped it. It felt smooth and cool against my sweaty palms. As I turned and opened the door slowly, I held my breath.

I was greeted with a sight so spectacular that I couldn't name any specific details other then it was big, and amazing. I didn't dare speak a word as I went to the right quietly to where Grandfather might be at. Alice said he was usually in there, or in the living room."Hello?" I said quietly, looking around for any movement. There was rustling and my eyes snapped to a man with bright red hair putting down newspaper, a pipe in his mouth. He stood up and moved away from the desk he was at, leaving the newspaper and pipe there."Grandfather." I breathed out, smiling lightly. He gave me a confused look and smirked."Is that my li'le girl? Ta tall and gangly thing?" He spoke with a thick Scottish accent. I nodded and took a step towards him."Yes, it's me." I grinned and went to hug him as he opened his arms.

"Did ya have a good time, lass?" He asked as I hugged him tightly, my face buried in his suit jacket."Uh-huh...Great..." I started to sniff him lightly."What are ya doin there?" He asked, amusement in his tone. I shrugged lightly."Just smelling." There was a pause."Smelling?" I nodded and removed my head from his jacket."I'm creating a memory. Years from now, when I'm all grown up, I'll remember my Grandfather and how he always smelled of...Peppermint and pip tobacco." I heard him laugh lightly before a voice cut in."Alice?" The voice was light with a British accent and full of love and I already knew then it was Father. I almost ripped myself away from Grandfather before moving to where I first came in. My eyes trailed up a curving staircase to find someone slowly walking down them, eyes on me.

After 14 years living with my Dad, I finally set eyes on Father. He had messy light yellow blonde hair and deep green eyes with pale skin and big eyebrows. He wore a long-sleeved grey shirt with a green vest, and dark grey pants. I felt tears flood into my eyes as I started rushing up the stairs, with him coming down to meet me halfway."Honey, welcome home!" He greeted as I jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly."I can't believe it's you.." I whispered softly, hugging him tighter. I heard him laugh lightly and pull away from my death grip."And I can't believe it's you. And with short hair no less." I sniffed lightly and felt the tips of my hair."A girl I met at camp cut it. Do you hate it?" he shook his head, giving me a warm smile."Of course not. I absolutely love it. And you got your ears pierced!?" I nodded slowly and Grandfather came into the room, looking up to where we were at.

"I think it looks very chic if ya ask me. Although no one ever does." he commented. Father gave him a light glare before looking back at me, poking me in the stomach."Any other surprises I should be worried about? Belly-button rings, tattoos...?" I laughed and sniffed lightly, shaking my head while rubbing some tears from my eyes."What is it, sweetie?" he asked in concern, holding my arm gently."I-I'm sorry, it's just...I've missed you so much." He nodded and smiled, pulling me into another hug."Can you believe it? It seems like it's been forever." I smiled and laughed a bit thinking, you have no idea.

_~Later~_

We had just finished unpacking my things when Father took me to his room to talk about camp. I stood there in the doorway as he made his way to a desk to pull out a chair and sit in it."So tell me all about camp." he said, as he watched me take a few steps in the room."Omigosh, I love your room, Father...It's so...totally Father-like." He raised a thick eyebrow and glanced around the room himself."Nothing's new...it's just as Father-like as it's always been. So...Come on, tell me...Did you like everyone? Was it fun?" I had made my way to his neat and made bed and sat on the corner of it, facing him. Grinning I thought a little."Yeah, it was great and I liked this one girl a real lot. I mean in particular. She's from California, actually." I paused a moment before smiling."Have you ever been to California?"

At this time Ludwig came into the room holding a tray with kettle and tea cups. Father thanked him for it and slowly started pouring tea into the cups."Yes...Once." He began blowing lightly at the steaming tea. I leaned forward and waited."But that was a long time ago, before you were born." I almost frowned lightly as he handed me a cup. Ludwig returned again and this time with something familiar."Excuse me but it seems I have found a little stowaway still in your carry-on." I widened my eyes and dropped the accent to whisper out quickly."Omigosh, Tonny...!" But it seemed Father heard me and set a confused look out in my direction."Tonny?" I snapped my head to him and nodded, nervously smiling."Um yeah! Tonny! He belongs to the girl I was telling you about. But I can't imagine how he got into my carry-on! Gosh, whaddya know?"

Ludwig raised an eyebrow and messed with one of his arms."Well, since he isn't our 'Tonny', shall we dispose of him?" I quickly hopped of the bed, shaking my head making sure he wasn't going to leave with him."No! I-I mean, no. I'll mail him to her. She loves this thing a lot. A lot, a lot. She's like slept with that thing her entire life and she could never be like in a foreign country without him. No, no, I'll take care of it, thank you, Ludwig." As I took back Tonny, Ludwig gave me a strange look before nodding and leaving the room again. Then the phone rang and I turned to see Father give an annoyed look before picking up the phone and giving me a 'hold on' sign."Hullo? Hi...Really? Can't you manage without me? Alice just got home from camp...Well, what's the problem?

As Father continued talking with the people on the phone, I managed to drift over to his mirror desk. I fiddled and lightly touched the small trinkets on his desk."Alice!" Father said, grabbing my attention as I almost jumped four feet into the air. I turned to him as if I had been caught tresspassing."Would you mind very much running down to the studio with me?"

_~Later~_

I held Father's hand tightly as we crossed the road, going over to where he worked. The building with the label 'Arthur Kirkland Designs.'. It had mannequins with beautiful dresses on them."Wow, that's incredible." I breathed out, stopping briefly and getting Fathers attention."Really? You don't think it's too over-the-top?" I shook my head, still gaping at the beautiful gown."No. I love it." I paused a moment before smiling."You know who would like really beautiful in that gown? I mean, really beautiful?" Father looked at the dress with a thoughtful expression, tilting his head a bit."Who?" He finally said after a few moments. I grinned and he looked down at me."You." He scoffed lightly and inspected me."Me? I think all the time change has made you a little loopy. Come on, let's go see what all the fuss is about..."

_~Later~_

After we got finished with a very fun visit with hats and veils, Father and I walked down the streets talking about things."-You mean you never think about getting married again?" I asked with curiosity. He glanced at me and shook his head."No, I like things exactly the way they are, thank you very much." I waited a few moments as he bought a paper and we were walking again before continuing."But Father, seriously, dosn't designing all these wedding gowns and dresses ever make you think about marriage? Or maybe just think about the 'D' word?" He abruptly stopped there and turned to me, giving me a really weird look."The 'D' word?!" I nodded, furrowing my eyebrows a bit."My 'Dad'." I explained. He paused."Oh." he rolled his eyes a bit and stood straight before walking again."That 'D' word. Well, no, actually it dosn't because I didn't even wear a wedding gown when I married the 'D' word."

This time I gave him a strange look."You didn't? Why not?" Father looked at me as if I were crazy before muttering."How did we even get into this discussion anyway?" I looked away and brushed it off before coming up with some more questions. I grinned and tried playing it cool."So, what did you wear to marry my Dad?" I asked, making him stop briefly and give me another look."Why the sudden curiosity about your Dad?" I kept my eyes forward as we continued walking."Well, maybe because he's ever mentioned, and you can't blame a kid for wondering..." He didn't reply as we crossed another road.

I frowned a bit as he avoided answering before trying again."So, what was he like? Really." Father looked at me confused."Who?" I rolled my eyes when he turned back to see where he was going. I sighed loudly and dropped my head to the side."Father, you can't avoid the subject forever." This time he caved in. He smiled softly and shrugged."Alright. He was quite lovely to tell you the truth. When we met, he was...actually entirely lovely. All right?" I grinned knowingly before smiling."All right." There was a clap of thunder and rain started pouring down on us. Father quickly opened an umbrella before putting and arm around me to keep close."Are you cold?" He asked as we walked a bit slower.

"I'm fine." I looked up and decided to take advantage of the moment."So, did you meet here in London?" He removed his arm from me and took my hand again, making us dash across another street."We met on the QE 2." He answered as we slowed down."The QE what?" I asked with confusion. He smiled again and started to explain."The Queen Elizabeth 2. It's an ocean liner that sails from London to New York. I was nervous about flying in those days. Your Dad wasn't though. But he missed his flight and decided to take the ship. We met our very first night on board the ship. We were seated next to each other at dinner. He's an American, you know." I tried not to put sarcasm in my voice as I tried looking surprised."No kidding?" Father nodded and his smile grew a bit more."We kind of hit it off immediately."

"Hey, I love Americans. I mean, if I wasn't British, I would be American. So, was it love at first sight?" Father scoffed again looking down the road."I knew you were going to ask me all these questions one day. Taxi!" he called out, making a Taxi stop for us. Once we got inside I started again."So, did you see each other every single night?" Father then gave me a deep look, as if trying to picture something."You know, this part of your personality reminds me of your Dad. You'd think he raised you instead of me." I tried not looking away or breaking eye contact as he continued."Yes, we saw each other every night. Every morning, and every hour inbetween. Then one night, he popped the question, right there in the middle of the Atlantic." I nodded, wrapped up in the story."Cool."

"And since the ship's captain can do all kinds of things, like marry people..." He trailed off as I sat up straighter with wide eyes."Omigosh! You mean you got married on the QE 2?!" He nodded with a smile."That's beyond cool! So what happened?" The smile on Father's face slowly turned into a frown."Um...I would rather not talk about it, dear." He wrapped an arm around me and hugged me. I nodded and smiled, finally letting the subject drop. I got as much information as I could for the day, and seeing the new look on Father's face wanted me to not mention it for a while. As we rode in the Taxi, my mind started drifting to Alice and Dad.

Dear old Dad. I wonder what he's doing at this very moment...?

* * *

><p><em>(And here it is! Almost 12 so I wanna get this on time before Sunday! I hope you enjoyed and if there is any mistakes please feel free to tell me. I usually have a bunch to mention at the start of the chapter, but I usually forget...oops...xD Anyway see ya next FridaySaturday!)_

Reviews are lovely, but have a nice day/night!

**-KittyCatShadow**


End file.
